


Beach Babes

by notreallystraight



Category: Clarke x Lexa - Fandom, Lexa x Clarke - Fandom, The 100, clarke - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, the hundred - Fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Commander Lexa, F/F, Gay, Lesbians, T100, The 100 - Freeform, beach, beach time with Clexa, clarke and lexa - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, so gay it hurts, the hundred - Freeform, the one hundred, the onehundred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallystraight/pseuds/notreallystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa go to the beach and make out like always</p><p>sorry for the horrible title<br/>i litterely didn't know what else to call it and at 4am i thought it was funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Babes

It’s hot outside. The girls are lying on the carpet floor in Clarke’s bedroom. Her hair is a greasy mess and so is the rest of her. She’s wearing nothing but white shorts and a bikini top. 

“I you were to have, I don’t know, an extra block of ice laying around, I just want you to know that I am very wiling to smother myself all over it until I no longer am capable of feeling the heat on this unbearable summer day. “ Lexa says and it makes Clarke laugh a half laugh.

She’s so hot it’s impossible to actually do something one hundred percent. Lexa rolls on to her stomach and the sound of her sweaty thighs sticking together is loud. It makes Clarke burst out a real laugh this time. One hundred percent. 

Clarke lays on her side now, looking at Lexa with her deep, blue eyes close to Lexa’s fresh, green eyes. “Please, don’t do that. “ Lexa says and moves away a bit. “If you come any closer I might sweat on you and that’s a whole new level of friendship I am not ready to get to. “ 

“That made no sense. “ Clarke says and smiles with half of her mouth. “You know what I meant. “ Lexa laughs and pushes Clarke on her shoulder. “Yeah, “ Clarke says and gets up from the floor. “Let’s go buy a million ice creams. “ She looks in the mirror on her closet doors and ties up her hair in a messy knot on the top of her head.

Lexa lets out a loud grunt and gets up from the floor as well. Her long, curly hair is tied up in a loose ponytail. “I forgot my wallet at home, though. “ Lexa gives Clarke a quirky smile. “Sure you did. “ Clarke says and grabs her bag with her stuff in it. 

“You two leaving? “ Jake says and puts down the mini, electric fan with Scooby Doo pictures all over the handle of it. “Yeah, we’re going to the beach for a while. “ Lexa says to Clarke’s dad. “Great! I’d like a double ice cream with mint and chocolate – wait, can you get mint chocolate ice cream? Because I’d like to have that, then. “ He smiles and turns on the mini fan again. 

The girls laugh a little and walk out the front door after putting on shoes and sunglasses and a cap – it’s Clarke who likes to wear a cap and Lexa who prefers sunglasses. 

They get in the white Fiat 500. It’s Clarke’s car but Lexa likes to drive it, so she’s the driver for the day. She backs out the driveway and goes in a steady speed out of the neighborhood. There are already towels and sunscreen in the trunk of the car from yesterday when they went to the lake near Lexa’s house. 

Clarke turns on the radio and some old school song from the 80’s are playing. Of course she knows every word of it and turns it up so loud that Lexa can’t hear the engine of the car anymore. 

When the song is over Lexa turns down the radio and grins at Clarke when they stop for a red light. “I’m not going in the water. “ Clarke says and looks out the window, enjoying the small amount of sun hitting her skin, revealing the light tan she has gotten over the summer.  
“Yes, you are. Otherwise I will be the one dragging your melted body home and tell your parents that you just disappeared in the sand and all I could get before the seagulls started to drink the liquefied leftovers of their daughter was- “ “Ew, Lexa! Please stop before I vomit in my own car. “ Clarke gives Lexa a little push and makes a vomiting sound out of the window. 

They stop next to the ice cream shop but decide that it would be more amazing to get ice creams after they got in the water. So Clarke pulls out the beach bag from the trunk of the car and they find the perfect spot on the beach. They’re in the sun, but a tree is giving them enough shadow for them to not experience the gruesome death that Lexa, very detailed, explained in the car. 

They lie out their towels and take off their shorts and t-shirts so they’re wearing their bikinis. Clarke’s bikini is grey with a white, floral pattern all over it. It ties in the neck and around her upper body. Lexa’s bikini has a striped pattern in a rusty red and washed out blue color. 

“Why are their no people? “ Clarke smiles and looks around on the beach. Only a few people are sitting near the water, but they’re far from the girls. “Maybe because of the high number of shark attacks last summer? “ Lexa answers as if Clarke’s question actually needed to be answered. 

The girls run to the water and as soon as Clarke feels the freezing cold water on her toes she squeals and is about to run back to safety from the icy water. “Hell no, Clarke! “ Lexa yells and grabs Clarke by the wrist and runs out to the deeper part of the water. Clarke is screaming and laughing and she looses her breath. She doesn’t know if it’s the cold water or if it’s the tight grip from Lexa. 

When the water is about knee-high Lexa grabs Clarke’s other hand and for a short second they just stand there, looking at each other. But then Lexa drags Clarke underneath the water and they both feel the stinging of the cold sea. 

When Clarke gets up on her feet again she’s trying her best make a pouty face and crosses her arms. “It’s so fucking nice. “ Lexa says and floats on top of the water, looking up at the bright, blue sky, naked of any clouds. 

Clarke sees the moment and runs to Lexa and jump down her, forcing them both to go under water again. 

Lexa gets up and starts to splash water all over Clarke but Clarke swims away in a perfect crawl. She’s been on the swimming team since she was eleven. Lexa runs after her, the force of the water slowing her down dramatically, but when she gets close enough to reach Clarke’s foot she grabs it and pulls her to herself again. 

Clarke stands up in front of Lexa, waiting for the next move but they forget to do something so they just stand there. “I think I’m cooled down now. “ Clarke says. “I’m not. “ Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and smiles a little, not to Clarke but to the moment. 

They play around in the water for what feels like hours and when the sun finally goes from bright, yellow to a deep orange, they get back to the towels and lay down. Lexa falls asleep quickly she always does that. 

Clarke is reading a book. It’s a textbook from her university. The book is heavy and tops the 2000 pages – at least. When Lexa turns her head from the towel, she looks up at Clarke smiling, until she sees the book. “You’re such a weirdo, “ Lexa whips her hair from one shoulder to the other. “I’m behind on some homework. I thought it’d be fine. You’re sleeping anyways. “ Clarke laughs and continues reading. 

Lexa sits up, takes Clarke’s book and run towards the sea. Clarke runs after her not laughing as much as Lexa is. “If you don’t buy me an ice cream I’ll throw your book in the water. “ Lexa yells to Clarke. The sun is burning on the girl’s skin and their lack of sunscreen is going to get them burned. “Lexa! Get back here! That book is really expensive, okay? “ 

After the girls yelled (mostly Clarke) for a while, Lexa comes back to the towels with the book (all dry and fine). Lexa then wins in the discussion of ‘who pays for the ice cream’ so they pack their stuff back in the car and walks to the little ice cream house close to the beach. It has wooden walls painted in different pastel colors and hundreds of little bits and bobs are scattered all around the tiny, square house. An elderly lady is behind the counter with a big smile and an ice cream scoop in her hand. 

“What can I get for you two? “ The lady smiles and wiggles the spoon in her hand a little. “I haven’t decided yet. “ Clarke whispers to Lexa. She has an arm around Lexa’s waist and she’s inches from Lexa’s ear as she whispers. 

“It’s okay, honey. “ The lady says and sits down in a small chair behind the counter. “I’m here all day. “ She smiles again and picks up a magazine and continues to read it. 

Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand because why not? With Clarke so close to her face she couldn’t not do it. She turns to look at her. Every muscle in her body is relaxed and quiet but a small voice in her head is screaming one word, over and over again. 

Should she listen?

“Okay, “ Clarke says and Lexa snaps out of the look she was giving Clarke. “I’ll have one cone with three scoops, one Lime, one coconut and one vanilla. Thank you. “ Clarke gets her ice cream and gives Lexa a small push forward. “I’ll have a cone as well with three scoops. Chocolate, tutti-frutti and chocolate again, “ Clarke pays for the ice creams and they leave the shop and walk to the car again. 

“That’s a weird combination, “ Clarke says and licks her ice cream. “Chocolate and tutti-frutti is, like, the best combo ever. “ Lexa answers and takes a bite of her ice cream. She looks at Clarke, sitting next to her in the car with ice cream around her mouth and her hair all messy and some of it has ice cream on it. Her skin is a slight shade of pink in some places but she doesn’t care. 

When they’re together it’s like they both forget what it means to be shy with each other. They’re both so focused on being together that they forget about everything else. 

“What? “ Clarke says and flicks her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she looks at Lexa. “Nothing, “ Lexa answers and looks away. Clarke keeps looking at Lexa and enjoys the moment for a while. It’s like she’s taking a mental picture for herself later when all of this is over. 

When Lexa has finished her ice cream she starts the car and drives on the road that follows the beach. Seagulls are screaming for food over the water as the sun is setting in the distance. A few clouds have spotted the sky. They are like unpainted spots in the sky that has a gradient color from blue to yellow to a deep orange. It’s perfect. 

“That was amazing, “ Clarke smiles and for a short moment she grabs Lexa’s hand. Lexa has to move her hand away from Clarke’s to change gear and when she puts it back where it was before, Clarke doesn’t grab it again. “Are you talking about the trip or the ice cream? “ Lexa smiles and Clarke hits her gently on her upper arm. “The trip, of course. “ Clarke answers and rolls up her window. 

Lexa stops the car when they get close to the end of the road. “Clarke, “ Lexa wants to say something but Clarke cuts her off by kissing her on the cheek. Lexa stumbles a bit by the touch of Clarke’s soft lips on her warm skin. “Clarke, “ She begins again but Clarke takes off her seatbelt and turns to Lexa. “Clarke, “ Lexa repeats herself, this time sounding more surprised and exited than before. 

Clarke crawls over to the driver’s side of the car and sits face to face with Lexa on her lap. “Clar- “ “If you say my name one more time I will kiss you, “ Clarke says tediously. “Clarke, “ Lexa says again, no pause, no time to think. The words ‘kiss you’ made her stomach do a flip-flop and her head feels drunk. 

Clarke looks at her with a quirky smile and runs her hands from Lexa’s upper arms to her jaw. She leads Lexa’s face closer and closer to hers until they’re only inches from each other. Then, as Lexa leans in to finally kiss Clarke, Clarke leans back with a quirky smile on her face. She laughs for a second as Lexa’s heart falls to her stomach, but then Clarke leans in for the kiss and gives her everything. 

The feeling of Clarke’s tongue slowly brushing against Lexa’s makes them both breathe heavily against the other’s face. Clarke grinds slowly against Lexa’s lap, her hips moving back and forth in motions that match the kissing. 

Lexa holds on to Clarke’s arm, the soft skin feeling warm under her finger’s rough touches, and moves her back for just a moment. “Clarke… “ Lexa says again and just enjoys Clarke’s smile which she is flashing right in front of her. “I love you, “ Clarke says as if she can read Lexa’s mind. “I love you, “ Says Lexa shortly after Clarke. Not realizing what Clarke just said. The words spill out of her as if her feelings are just overflowing inside of her. Filling up every inch of her body and mind with one thought ‘loving Clarke is the best thing that could ever happen to anyone’ but as she processes Clarke’s words that she heard just before her own, the thought changes. 

Loving Clarke is the second best thing that could ever happen to anyone. 

Having Clarke loving you back is the best thing that could ever happen to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction so i'm sorry it sucked but i just need to write a lot more and stuff
> 
> it's super short, i know, but i just... sorry
> 
> thanks for reading this piece of shit
> 
> bye


End file.
